Lonely America
by LunaKirkland
Summary: America is lonely can England help him or will someone else this is the 3rd to my The Nation meet their wives.. America is a little OC and Alaska is an OC and America's wife.


Lonely America

America was a great nation but he was a lonely nation. When he saw England with his wife Luxembourg America didn't mind though but he still felt lonely. The world Conference was being held today, but America was not paying attention but what was really worrying England. America wasn't stuffing his face with hamburgers.

England leaned over to Luxembourg and said "love, do you think America is acting strange"?

Luxembourg looked over to America, and saw that he was not eating any food then she said "Ja, he's not eating his heart-attack burgers like he usually does". England chuckled at that, and said yeah "I think I will take him to a burger joint, and talk with him if its alright with you love". Luxembourg said " Ja, that's fine I have to do something with Germany, and Prussia anyways".

England smiled, and kissed her and said "you are amazing you know that"? Luxembourg smirked " well, last I checked I was awesome". England laughed.

When the Meeting was over England went over to America, and said "hey, America would you like to go eat with me "? America said "yeah that would be fine". With that England, and America went to McDonald America's favorite fast food restaurant England said "okay America choose what ever you want I'm buying".

America eyes widened then he surprised England, and said "oh, that's fine and dandy dude, but I'm not hungry". With that America walked out. That was it for England he ordered food, and ran after America, and shouted "AMERICA STOP"!

America heard England, and stopped, and said "what's up England"? England said "I want to talk to you"America said "about what"? England said "America are you alright" America said "yeah I'm fine why" America lied.

That was it for England he surprised America and, spun him around, and smacked his bottom five times then, turned him around, and said "Alfred F. Jones, do not lie to me there is something wrong, you're not eating any hamburgers or anything at all, you are quite at the meetings which usually your loud saying "I'M THE HERO"! So, Alfred don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong with you I raised you".

America was surprised when England smacked him, and when he said his full name and said " alright we can talk but could we talk over a meal I'm actually hungry"?

England smiled "yes, America we can". So they went to England's house, and went to his study, and England sat on his desk, and America stood, and then England said "Alright America spill why are you not acting like yourself"?

America looked down, and said "I'm lonely England". England looked at America and said "America, why didn't you tell me you can hang out with me".

America looked up at England, and said "No England I mean seeing you, and Luxembourg together I get lonely;I want something like that".

England got up and hugged him, and said "oh America I'm so sorry I didn't know, so you want a wife"? America blushed, and nodded. So England, and America talk for a few then America went home

A few months later a world meeting was going on Russia had someone to introduce. Russia stood up when everyone was there and said " Hello, this is Alaska, or Alyssa she is my sister come out and say hello da".

Everyone looked and saw a young woman with black hair with blue highlights with a blue headband with a polar bear on it. She wore a white coat with fur on the collar,cuffs, and bottom of the coat, she was wearing jeans, and black boots that had fur on them (she refuses to wear her uniform), and she has blue eyes".

All in all she was beautiful well that's what America thought. Alyssa, stood and said "hello, I'm Alaska" England said "welcome to our meeting".

Alaska said "thank you Mr. England was it"? England nodded. Through the meeting America couldn't keep his eyes off of Alaska, and Alaska the same way. After the meeting America got up and said " Um, Alaska was it"? Alaska smiled and said "oh, um yeah but must of my friends call me Allie, so your America"?

America laughed, and said "haha yeah I'M THE HERO"! Alaska giggled, and then America continued saying " would you like to go get something to eat with me"?

Alaska said "yeah, just let me good ask Russia okay". America waited, and then Russia said to Alaska " you can go; have fun da".

Alaska hugged her brother, and thanked him. Then America went over to his brother England for advice "um, England do you have any advice to give me"? England smiled, and said "just show her a good time okay".

America did just that he took her to McDonald's America's favorite fast food restaurant but, the thing was Alaska liked it too. After a few years they got married, and had some kids, and America was never alone especially with a wife and 50 kids.


End file.
